


i'll be good

by kokichisouma



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY BEST BOY !!!!!, How Do I Tag, I love u, Kinda, M/M, Post Game, RIP, Spoilers, dont kill me pls, its p much a virtual reality thing, my first time posting a fic, sdr2 au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 03:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11267334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokichisouma/pseuds/kokichisouma
Summary: I'll be good, I'll be good, for all of the timethat I never could( or - kokichi tries to heal.)





	i'll be good

**Author's Note:**

> YOOO so this is my first time posting a fic ahh i hope its ok !! anyways its my sunshines bday so !!!  
> yes i use italics and parentheses a lot dont @ me

It's your fault, your fault, your fault. You're a monster. A killer. A piece of shit.

_(But you already knew that.)_

\------------------------------------------------

Kokichi looks around. Angie, Kaito, Tenko, Ryouma, Gonta, Miu - they're all here. Everyone who was nothing more than a worthless pawn in Kokichi's game of chess. They're visibly shaken, but alive. So, so, so alive. Something Kokichi isn't. 

_(He wonders if they took his share, then reminds himself that he deserved it.)_

\------------------------------------------------

"Shuuichi?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you ever regret it? The killing game?"  
"Everyday, Kokichi. Everyday."  
"Me, too." 

_(The truth rolls off his tongue so easily.)_

\------------------------------------------------

Shuuichi tells him it's not his fault. That he needs to forgive himself _("I forgive you, Kokichi, I really do")_. They all signed up for the game. Any of them could've been given the despair disease. Any of them could've been insane like him. He was just the unlucky one. 

_(Kokichi wants to believe him, God, does he want to, but it's difficult to do when you look around and see all the faces of all the people you lied to, manipulated, abused.)_

\------------------------------------------------

Angie is the first one, besides Shuuichi, to talk to him. She comes racing up to him, her yellow, paint-smeared coat flying behind her.

"Kokichi!" she exclaims, eyes twinkling, "Guess what! Never mind, don't guess! You won't get it! Himiko and I will be holding another magic show! Like the one during the game! But, y'know, hopefully with no deaths! You should come!"

Kokichi doesn't have time to even open his mouth before she's gone, dashing in the opposite direction of him towards Kaede. 

_(He feels his mouth curl into a small smile as he watches her go.)_

\------------------------------------------------

Kokichi goes, against his better judgement. He stands next to Shuuichi, who practically beams at him and mouths, "I didn't think you'd come," to which Kokichi simply shrugs. He turns his attention to Himiko and Angie, the former standing atop a tank, shackles around her hands and legs, and the latter standing in-front of it, microphone in hand. (The realisation that that's the same, exact tank that Ryouma was found in strikes him like lightning and he feels like he's gonna puke.) There's a wooden box hanging above Himiko (and if Kokichi had to guess, he'd say there were piranhas in it). Tenko is watching from a few feet away, her eyes flitting between her two girlfriends. Himiko sends her a reassuring smile, to which Tenko hesitantly returns. Angie walks over to where Tenko's standing and kisses her cheek, before looking around at the fourteen students lined before her.

Angie flashes her signature smile before speaking into her mic. "Attention, everyone! Angie is honored to introduce Yumeno Himiko, the Super High School Level Magician! For her daring, spectacular, death-defying trick, Himiko will escape this tank, while wearing shackles!" 

She then draws the groups' attention to the box dangling over Himiko's head. "She only has fifteen seconds to escape before that crate opens and thirty hungry, rabid piranhas are released into the tank below! Will she make it, or will she be doomed to repeat someone else's fate?"

Kokichi sees a couple of his classmates visibly flinch at Angie's comment. He glances over at Ryouma, confusion clear on his face (duh, Kokichi, Kirumi killed him long before the fish did).

Angie looks up at her girlfriend. "Okay, Himiko! The countdown begins... now!"

The last thing Kokichi sees is the small, red-headed girl jump into the tank before he quickly shuts his eyes _(he can't watch, he can't)_. He gropes around, trying to find Shuuichi's hand, and grips it tightly when he finds it.

_(He starts to regret doing so, it's making him even more anxious.)_

\------------------------------------------------

As he's walking out of the gym, he spots Himiko picking up a piranha with ease, and watches as she rewinds the toy. She looks up and notices him spying on her.

"Tell Tenko or Angie and I'll hex you to the next dimension." 

He grins at her and pretends to lock his lips, tossing the imaginary key towards her, to which she catches and smiles back. 

_(Maybe things will be okay, after all.)_

\------------------------------------------------

Some days are better than others. The better days are the ones where he actually leaves his room to eat lunch in the cafeteria with the rest of his class, where he can be surrounded by the people he's grown to know _(he doesn't belong there, though)_.

Kokichi is sitting criss-cross on his bed, chewing on a French fry from the tray of food that Shuuichi brought him. The detective's spinning around in a chair, telling him about all the latest drama surrounding the other students _(Kokichi thinks he looks really cute, twirling around like that)_.

"Kaito and Maki are fighting, again. Or, more accurately, Maki's being stubborn, again, and Kaito's not sure what to do, again. He's in over his head, I swear."

Kokichi hums in agreement, taking a sip from his Panta.

"I told Maki that she needs to communicate with him, that Kaito's trying his best, and then she punched me. I'm fine, though."

Kokichi throws a fry at him, frowning as the taller boy dodged it _(damn those rolly chairs)_. "Idiot, you know she could've killed you. You got lucky." 

"I know," the detective responds, a smirk playing across his beautiful face.

_(Kokichi feels his heart racing. God, he's becoming just as stupid as Kaito.)_

\------------------------------------------------

It's surprising how much his classmates have changed since their killing school days. Some of them have retained their personalities and appearances, but others have become someone entirely different. Maki's cut her hair, it's shoulder-length now. Kaede's moved away from the piano, and instruments in general, and Rantarou's been teaching her about makeup and how to do all kinds of elaborate nail designs. Korekiyo's still wearing that stupid mask (Kokichi can't really judge, though, he's still wearing his stupid scarf), but he's ditched his army-style outfit. Miu's more conservative now, seemingly having reverted back to her real, timid nature, but she can still a bit perverted at times. 

Shuuichi's changed, too. He dresses more casually now, and is a lot more open to people. He's more outgoing than before, and is more confident in himself and his abilities. He doesn't cling to Kaede's every word anymore, and isn't a scared kid anymore.

_(Kokichi decides it's a good change.)_

\------------------------------------------------

"I'm sorry, Shuuichi," Kokichi whispers.

"For what?"

"Everything. You say it's not my fault, it's no one's fault, but I can't believe you. I try and try, but I just can't." Kokichi can feel the silent tears trickling down his face, "I hurt you. I hurt Miu, Gonta. Everyone."

Kokichi's voice abruptly gets cut off.

_(Shuuichi's lips are really, really soft.)_

\------------------------------------------------

"Alright, Kokichi. We're going to figure this out. We're going to get you better. Maybe not today, maybe not for a while, but we're going to get you better. You're important to me, y'know?"

_(Kokichi feels his heart swell at that.)_

There's a loud knock on the door, and Shuuichi gets up to open it. "Don't get mad at me. I think this is something that has to be done, for your own good," he says, unlocking the door and pulling it open. 

Miu Iruma and Gonta Gokuhara are standing outside, Miu looking like she'd rather be anywhere else and Gonta looking determined.

_(It hits Kokichi just how lucky he is to have Shuuichi.)_

\------------------------------------------------

The four of them talk for hours upon hours, until Kokichi's throat was sore. They talk about everything. Miu's latest inventions, Gonta's life in the woods, everything. They make Kokichi feel normal. They don't hate him. 

Once they leave, Shuuichi curls up next to Kokichi on his bed.

"Thank you," Kokichi whispers, burying his face in the crook of Shuuichi's neck. Shuuichi kisses the top of his head in response.

_(Kokichi's never slept so well.)_

\------------------------------------------------

Kokichi Ouma has done a lot of things he's regretted. He's made a lot of mistakes. He's still not perfect - never will be, but he's learning. Healing. 

_(He's really proud of himself.)_

\------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Shuuichi?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

_(Really, really proud.)_


End file.
